Liberty City (3D Univerzum)
Liberty City másodszor jelenik meg a Grand Theft Auto-sorozatban. Először a 2D Univerzumban találkozhattunk vele, a jelenlegi változat pedig a ''GTA IV-ben'' jelent meg. Az elődjétől sokban különböző város 5 játékban is megjelenik: fő helyszíne a [[Grand Theft Auto III|''Grand Theft Auto III ]](2001-ben), [[Grand Theft Auto Advance|''Grand Theft Auto Advance]] (2000-ben) és ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' (1998-ban) játékoknak, de feltűnik a ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (1992.) és ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' (1986.) játékokban is. A város mottója: "A legrosszabb hely Amerikában", ami a városban uralkodó magas bűnözési rátára utal. Történet A Liberty Tree 1998. októberi száma szerint Liberty épp a 200. évfordulóját ünnepli: Liberty Cityt 1798-ban alapították, 22 évvel a Függetlenségi Nyilatkozat aláírása után. Lazlow a Chatterbox FM műsorában így jellemzi: "egy templom, egy tehenészet és három ház alkotta, mikor a telefont feltalálták." (a telefont 1876-ban szabadalmaztatták). A 3D Univerzumbeli Liberty City történelme nem tükrözi New York történelmét; New York Cityt 1624-ben alapították és 1876-ra a világ második legnagyobb városa volt (London után). A városról Liberty Cityt elsősorban New York Cityről mintázták, de több keleti parti város elemei is megtalálhatóak benne, például Philadelphia, Detroit és Baltimore. A város népessége 4,000,000 fő volt 2001-ben. A hivatalos weboldal szerint Liberty City testvérvárosa Bejrút, ami valószínűleg vicc volt a készítők részéről. Bejrútot ugyanis gyakran bombázták és elég kaotikus állapotok uralkodtak ott - párhuzamba állítva a bűntényekkel átszőtt Liberty Cityvel. Liberty City három nagy városrészre oszlik, melyekben 25 kerület található. A GTA III-ban a hegyek mögött egy "Ghost Town"-nak elnevezett kisváros van, ami csak csalásokkal érhető el. Liberty City városrészei: Más területek UpstateLiberty-GTA3.jpg|Upstate in GTA III. Ghost Town.jpg|Ghost Town in GTA III. Földrajz Liberty City az Egyesül Államok keleti partján, Liberty Államban fekszik. Vice Citytől északra, San Andreas Államtól keletre fekszik, közel Carcer Cityhez. Egy Cedar Groveot és Cochrane Damet összekötő alagúton keresztül összeköttetésben áll "Upstate"-tel. A város nagyrészt sík, nagyobb hegyek csak Portlandben (Saint Marks) és Shoreside Valeben (Pike Creek és Cedar Grove) vannak. A GTA Advance játékban a város teljesen sík - bár ez valószínűleg a Game Boy Advance hardverkorlátai miatt van. Portlandet és Staunton Islandet teljesen víz veszi körül. Shoreside Vale-en egy nagyobb folyó fut keresztül, a Cochrane Damtól Witchita Gardensbe. GtaUsaMap.jpg|Liberty City térképe Vice Cityhez és San Andreashoz képest. CedarGrove-GTA3-eastwards.jpg| Cedar Grove hegyei a Grand Theft Auto III-ban. PikeCreek-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|Pike Creek hegyei a Grand Theft Auto III-ban. Városkép Időjárás A GTA San Andreas eseményei alatt, 1992 decembere hóval borította be a várost. A GTA Liberty City Stories közben kellemes ősz zajlik 1998-ben, esős és felhős idő váltakozik. A GTA III alatt, a 2001-es időjárás hűvös, gyakori köddel és esővel. A Bedford Pointon egy hőmérő mutatja a város hőmérsékletét, és ez általában alacsony értékekekt mutat. Hó csak két városban található az egész GTA sorozatban: Liberty City és Ludendorff (GTA V). SAINTM~1.jpg|Liberty City in winter seasons, Saint Mark's 1992. BedfordPointclock-GTA3.jpg|The thermometer in Bedford Point, left Flashback FM poster and below another sign that says "Half-Cocked". BellevillePark-GTA3-eastwards.jpg|Belleville Park in the autumn seasons of 2001, with cloudy weather. Különbség a GTA III és GTA Liberty City Stories között A GTA Liberty City Stories városa a GTA III térképén alapul. A két játék története között 3 év van, így a város nagyrészt azonos. Azonban található néhány jellegzetes eltérés is. Épületek *A legnagyobb eltérés a kompállomások Harwoodban és Rockfordban. 2001-re ezeket elbontják. A stautoni állomás helyén néhány raktár, a portlandi helyén a Porter Tunnel kijárata lesz. *2001-ben a Porter Tunnel az egész város alatt fut, 1998-ban még csak Shoreside Vale alatt, a Staunton-Shoreside alagutat még építik. *1998-ban a Callahan Bridge még építés alatt áll. *Fort Staunton sem azonos. 0998-ban még élénk olaszos kerület egy operaházzal és egy múzeummal. De ezt kerületet Toni Cipriani lebontatja. 2001-ben ez egy építési terület, nagyszabású építkezések folynak itt, többek között a '''Staunton Plazaé. *A temető 1998-ban nagyobb, és a katedrális jobb oldalán található. 2001-ben az operaház áll a helyén, a temető pedig jóval kisebb, a katedrális bal oldalán. * The Rusty Brown's fánküzlete Greasy Joe's cafe lesz 2001-ben. *The Turtle Head Fish Factory in Callahan Point is a Leone control drugs factory and was blown up by the Triads in 1998. By 2001, it becomes the fish factory under Triad control and suffers a similar fate. *One of the towers and its plaza in Hepburn Heights is under construction in 1998. *The Dolls House, which Toni destroyed in 1998, is absent in 2001 and is replaced with a similar building postitioned slightly further south. *Toni's Portland safehouse is partially demolished in 2001. Bandák The Mafia families are different in both games. In 2001, it's simply the Leone Family operating in western Portland, mainly in Saint Mark's and the Red Light District. But in 1998, there are three families operating in the city, the Leone, the Forelli and the Sindacco families, and a fourth trying to get in. The Leones are still in control of Saint Mark's but the Sindaccos control the Red Light District and Hepburn Heights in Portland and Newport and Torrington in Staunton while the Forellis control Fort Staunton in Staunton Island and Wichita Gardens in Shoreside Vale. The three families are locked in war with each other, leading to the arrest, trial and release of Salvatore Leone, the deaths of Forelli-controlled Mayor Roger C. Hole and Sindacco Don Paulie Sindacco and the destruction of Fort Staunton. The weakening of the Mafia led to new gangs coming in for control of territory left behind. The Yardies end up controling Newport, the Colombian Cartel control Fort Staunton while the Yakuza control Torrington, southern Newport and surrounding areas. On Portland, the Triads control Chinatown and the Diablos battle with the Leones for control of Hepburn Heights and the Red Light District. While on Shoreside Vale, the Southside Hoods control former Forelli Wichita Gardens. Other gangs in 1998 include the Avenging Angels and the Liberty City Bikers. By 2001, the aforementioned gangs still control their aforementioned territories but the Sindaccos have been ran out of the city and the Forellis are now considerably weakened. Politika , shortly before his death.]] The Mayor of Liberty City in 2001 is Miles O'Donovan, who won an election against Donald Love after the death of the previous mayor, Roger C. Hole, at the hands of Toni Cipriani in 1998. Roger C. Hole was elected Mayor of Liberty City in 1992 and during this time proved to be corrupt. Hole, who was being controlled by Forelli Family Don Franco Forelli, caused numerous controversies during his term in office. In 1993, three Russian prostitutes and a construction company manager were caught trying to get a government contract from Hole. In 1995, he was photographed with members of the Forelli Family whilst he was accused of securing drugs for city officials in return for sanitation contracts. Hole was also accused of sleeping with two underage girls. Eventually, his connections with the Forelli Family resulted in his own death in 1998. During his term in office, he raised taxation, reduced public expenditure, increased bureaucratic costs and kept Liberty City in the national news. An election was then triggered, with businessman Donald Love running against former candidate Miles O'Donovan. Love received help from Salvatore Leone and Toni Cipriani, who campaigned for him, stopped the Forelli Family rigging the election and even attempt to rig the election in Donald's favour. However, after links between Love and the Leone Family were discovered, the people voted in favour of O'Donovan. MilesO'Donovan-GTAIII.jpg|Mayor Miles O'Donovan in 2001 SteeringtheVote-GTALCS5.jpg|Toni Cipriani campaigning for Donald Love Oktatás in Grand Theft Auto III.]] There are two known educational buildings in the city, a school in the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island and the Liberty City Community College in the Liberty Campus district of Staunton Island. In the beta version of GTA III, a school could also be seen in the Chinatown district of Portland, although this was later replaced by the Old School Hall. The school in Bedford Point only appears in GTA Advance. The school is seen during the mission School's Out when Mike kidnaps Yuka, the niece of Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen. The Liberty City Community College is based at the Liberty Campus district. The college is run by Dean Smegley, with Eric Ershwitz employed at the college as Professor for Contemporary Crime. The college was named the worst in the United States, resulting in Smegley's appointment as Dean and his changing of the colleges program. Smegley, in 2001, announces his plans to abandon the old methods of evaluation and old subjects, planning to replace them with diplomas for new subjects and grading students on how bad they look. The new subjects include: Street cleaning, Processed Agriculture Rotation, Grill Management, Floor cleaning, Restroom Administration, Coatroom Management, Automobile Ignition Circumvention and Pharmaceutical Baking. School'sOut-GTAA.png|Bedford Point School OldSchoolHall-GTA3-exterior.jpg|The old school hall in Chinatown in Grand Theft Auto III Liberty City Community College.jpg|Liberty City Community College in a beta screenshot of Grand Theft Auto III Média Liberty City's media is dominated, in 2001, by the Love Media group run by Donald Love, which also controls numerous other businesses across the city. The company owns "900 radio stations, 300 television stations, 4 networks, 3 satellites, and 10 senators" according to a Love Media advert. Besides owning various media, Love Media probably also has films, including "The Mainframe" which was released in 1998. Rádió In 1998, the city had ten independently owned radio stations. The city also had a publicly funded station, Liberty City Free Radio. By 2001, the airwaves of the city had changed. Love Media purchased Head Radio, Double Clef FM, Flashback 95.6 and Liberty City Free Radio, replacing the station with Chatterbox FM. A number of stations remain outside the Love Media company: Lips 106, Rise FM, MSX FM (replacing MSX 98) and Game Radio (which replaced The Liberty Jam). Three other radio stations also exist in the city in 2001, although Claude cannot listen to them. They are Liberty FM, WLLC ‘The Zone’ and Liberty Soul FM. Meanwhile, Radio Del Mundo appears to have disappeared from unknown conditions. The player can listen to the following radio stations: Nyomtatott sajtó The city's newspaper, the Liberty Tree, is in 1998 privately owned but by 2001 comes under the ownership of the Love Media group. The newspaper has been "promoting family values" for over fifty years. Adam Tedman, a report for the paper, reports that the Liberty Tree won the "Most Absorbent Newsprint Award" at the Cleaning and Tidying Association of America annual awards ceremony. In the same article, Tedman also references that Liberty Tree has a rival in the city, although he does not mentioned the newspaper by name. Sport ]] Liberty City has two known sports teams: the Liberty City Cocks and Liberty City Beavers. The football teams and soccer teams play at the Liberty Memorial Stadium in Aspatria. The two are fierce rivals, with Derrick Thackery, in 1992, mentioning a match between the two on WCTR's The Tight End Zone. Another match is played in September 2001, with the Liberty Tree reporting that the Liberty Cocks won 3-0 after a hatrick (three goals) from Iranian striker Ma'am. Fans of the Liberty City Cocks can be seen around the stadium in Aspatria. In 2000, the Vice City Mambas play the Liberty City Cocks, with Mike injuring the Mambas' star quarterback. Liberty City Cocks-GTA3.jpg|Liberty City Cocks fans in Grand Theft Auto III LibertyMemorialColiseum-GTA3-southwest.jpg|The Liberty Memorial Coliseum in Aspatria in Grand Theft Auto III Two-HandTossGTAA.jpg|Mike injuring the Vice City Mambas star quaterback during Two-Hand Toss Szolgáltatások Liberty City has many services available 24 hours per day, including restaurants, transportation, gas, firefighting and health care; these services have different levels of interactivity and benefits. Food service can range from restaurants, food distributors (companies) and cafeterias as Punk Noodles, Joe's Pizza (used more in 1998), to Tarbrush Café, Momma's Restaurante, Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant, etc. Public transportation comes in the form of taxis, buses and commuter trains (both subway and elevated lines). Tömegközlekedés The public transportation of Liberty City is widely used by pedestrians in the city. The taxi, which is available for the player to use in taxi side missions, is a common form of transportation for the residents of Liberty City. Liberty City also features a subway system which can provide the player with convenient, reasonably fast transportation between the three boroughs. The Portland El is another carrier, which provides local elevated train service for Portland Island. Egészségügy Hospitals provide another important service in Liberty City; they revive the player, for a cash fee, in the event of his death. The hospitals of Liberty City are: * Sweeney General Hospital: Founded in 1847, Sweeney is the oldest hospital in the city. Sweeney General Hospital serves the borough of Portland. * Carson General Hospital: Founded in 1973, is the largest hospital in the city. Carson General Hospital serves the borough of Staunton Island. * Hope Medical College: A hospital located in Shoreside Vale. Police The Liberty City Police Department, which was founded in 1869, is another widely used service for all types of problems such as gang fights or theft. The LCPD has problems with bribery and corruption; the dealings of Ray Machowski with the criminal elements of Liberty City, many of which are revealed in his missions for Claude, are a rather typical example of the nature of the LCPD. This is most notable and happens in the 2001-GTA III rendition of Liberty City, since they will not attack street criminals like in earlier and later games, or simply because they weren't programmed to do so, as the FBI, and the Army will also not attack street thugs. They will take down criminals at any force in the 1998-GTA LCS rendition, though, along with the aforementioned in-game agencies. Fire The Liberty City Fire Department, founded in 1872, is responsible for extinguishing burning buildings, cars and people throughout the city. The Liberty City Fire Department founded has three stations, one located on each island. Fire trucks can usually be found parked outside each of these stations. Közlekedés, infrastruktúra Primary road infrastructure around the city includes four bridges (only two bridges -- the Callahan Bridge and the Shoreside Lift Bridge -- serve the purpose of connecting the three islands), two expressways, the Porter Tunnel, which runs underneath all three boroughs of the city, another tunnel under construction in Shoreside Vale (which presumably leads upstate). There is also Francis International Airport and public transportation, such as the subway, that can be used by the player and the pedestrians. Hidak .]] Liberty City has four street bridges throughout the city, two large bridges that connects the three islands: *Callahan Bridge linking Portland and Staunton Island. *Shoreside Lift Bridge linking Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. Callahan Bridge, also known as West Port Bridge, is a four lane suspension bridge finished sometime after 1998, when construction was almost completed. The bridge links the Chinatown district of Portland to the Newport district of Staunton Island. In 2001 the bridge was partially destroyed when the Colombian Cartel kidnapped the Old Oriental Gentleman, planting a bomb to kill the LCPD officers transporting him, Claude and 8-Ball to Portland. The Shoreside Lift Bridge is a four lane lift bridge, most likely based off George Washington Bridge connecting Manhattan to the New Jersey. In 1998, Toni Cipriani has to wait for a strike to end before using the bridge, whilst in 2001 Claude is forced to wait until a mechanical problem is fixed. There are also two smaller but notable bridges: an unnamed bridge in Shoreside Vale connecting Pike Creek and Cedar Grove, and an unnamed little bridge on Staunton Island connecting Fort Staunton with Rockford. CallahanBridge-GTA3.jpg|Callahan Bridge, as viewed from Staunton Island ShoresideArchBridge-GTALCS-view.jpg|The Shoreside Vale Arch Bridge. Gyorsforgalmi utak , the longest road.]] There are three expressways located in Staunton Island. The first expressway is the Aspatria - Bedford Point Expressway, a four-lane highway located in the western part of the island. This is the biggest highway in the city, connecting Aspatria with Bedford Point, passing through Belleville Park and below the Shoreside Lift Bridge. The second highway, called "Newport/Fort Staunton Expressway", runs along the east coast of Staunton Island through the Newport and Fort Staunton districts. There is another highway that links the Newport, Fort Staunton and Torrington districts in east Staunton Island, which is the only highway that pedestrians will walk across; this is possibly because this highway is more akin to a traditional street than the other two. Newport-FortStaunton-GTA3-Aerialview.jpg|The Newport/Fort Staunton Expressway. Alagutak Porter Tunnel is an underground and underwater road tunnel connecting the city's three boroughs. The tunnel may be based on the Holland Tunnel or the Lincoln Tunnel. The tunnel has four lanes, apart from the exit at Staunton Island, which only has two lanes. The tunnel entry/exit points include Harwood (in Portland), Rockford (in Staunton Island), and Francis International Airport and Wichita Gardens (both in Shoreside Vale). Construction for the tunnel begins in 1998, however, numerous delays see the tunnel finally open in October 2001, with Claude having to wait for the tunnel to be fully constructed. A second road tunnel is located on Shoreside Vale, with entry points at Cedar Grove and Cochrane Dam, accessible only in GTA Liberty City Stories. The tunnel branches into "Upstate", although this is blocked off. Upstate Tunnel.jpeg|The road tunnel leading to Upstate. RoadTunnel-GTALCS-interior.jpg|Interior of the tunnel. RoadTunnel-GTALCS-interior(2).jpg|Inside the tunnel in 1998, with a very different design before it was closed in 2001 to change the interior. BringingtheHouseDown-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani driving a van down one of the old subway tunnels in 1998 from Bringing the House Down Trains and Subways Portland El The Portland El (electric line) is an elevated train service running on Portland, connecting the Saint Marks, Chinatown and Hepburn Heights districts. The system, introduced in 1930, is not connected to the city's subway system. The three stations are Baillie Station (in Saint Marks), Kurowski Station (in Chinatown) and Rothwell Station (in Hepburn Heights). Subway The inter-borough subway system is an underground system linking the three boroughs of the city. The subway stations are located at the border of the Red Light District/Chinatown in Portland, at Liberty Campus and Bedford Point in Staunton Island, and Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale. At some point, Liberty City had another subway system, which was abandoned after the construction of the new subway. Toni Cipriani uses an old subway entrance to destroy Fort Staunton in "Bringing the House Down." Taxis One form of public transport seen on the streets is a taxi. There are two types of taxi seen around Liberty City: *Taxi: The taxi is a more modern vehicle design than the cabbie, and offers superior acceleration and handling. *Cabbie: The cabbie is an older counterpart to the taxi; these are slower and heavier due to their older design. Liberty City's taxi companies are Mean Street Taxis, which is based in Trenton (they also operate in Vice City, as the main rivals of Kaufman Cabs), and Borgnine Taxis in Harwood. Ferry Service Liberty City´s ferry was the most used interborough transportation service until it was replaced with the more convenient and efficient Callahan Bridge. The ferry connected Portland and Staunton Island, with docks located in Harwood and Rockford. The ferry service was canceled by Miles O'Donovan, despite his promise to maintain the service. In 1998, workers across the city went on strike to protect the ferry service, which only provoked the closure, leaving Portland off the rest of the city. By 2000, the ferry service had been replaced by the Callahan Bridge and Porter Tunnel. Airport Liberty City's airport, which is called "Francis International Airport", is the only airport in the city, located in Shoreside Vale. This means of transport is the most widely used by travelers going to and from Liberty City since 1953, providing $69 tickets for travel to different places like London, San Andreas, Vice City and Tokyo. Several airlines like Rockstar, DMAir, McAdam Airways, among others, operate in this airport, providing flights to domestic and international locations. Railroad Very little is known about the Liberty City railroad, but evidence like an old rail yard with some rusty nails located inside it shows that it once existed within the city. Bűnözés Liberty City has, in 2001, a rampant crime rate and is known as the "worst place in America" because of this. The main problem for the city is the organised crime, and in particular the problem of gangs. The city has also had problems with specific individuals, namely Tommy Vercetti in 1971, Carl Johnson in 1992, Toni Cipriani in 1998, Mike in 2000, and Claude in 2001. The Liberty Tree and radio stations document the criminal acts occurring in the city and the resulting consequences. These include the Liberty City Police Department introducing helicopters, paramedics threatening to go on strike and prosecuting criminals (such as Salvatore Leone between 1998 and 2001). According to the FBI, residents of Liberty City "were 38% less likely to be a victim of a violent crime than the rest of the nation, unless those crimes included mugging, murder, carjacking or assault". Whilst the Liberty Tree reports that between 2000 and 2001 "part I" offenses (murder, rape, robbery, aggravated assault, burglary, larceny, grand theft auto and arson) went up 11%. They also report that "Violent Offenses (Murder, Rape, Robbery, and Aggravated Assault) are up 73% and murder has increased four fifths from last year's 23% of what it had been previously". Szerepe más játékokban Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Liberty City kétszer jelenik meg a játékban és számtalan utalás is történik rá. Itt játszódik a bevezetés egy része, amikor a Forelli Family Donja, Sonny Forelli, valamint Harry és Lee a Marco's Bistróban tanakodnak, mit csináljanak Tommy Vercettivel. Sonny Forelli az An Old Friend küldetés alatt is látható a bisztróban. Harwood kerületet is megemlítik: a Keep Your Friends Close... küldetésben Sonny úgy nevezi Vercettit, hogy "A Harwoodi Hentes". Emellett városszerte láthatóak plakátok ilyen felirattal: "nyaralj Liberty Cityben". AnOldFriend-GTAVC4.jpg|Sonny Forelli a Marco's Bistroban az An Old Friend küldetésben. Take a vacation in LibertyCity-GTAVC-cartel.png|A billboard in Vice City, with indicating the phrase. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Liberty City a The Introduction DVD-n és a Saint Mark's Bistro küldetésben is megjelenik, továbbá számos alkalommal utalnak rá a játék során. A The Introduction DVD-n Carl Johnson autót lop a Red Light Districtben, később hívást kap fivérétől, mert az édesanyjuk meghalt. Miután visszatér Los Santosba, Ryder megkérdezi tőle, hogy visszatér-e Liberty Citybe. A Freefall küldetésben Carl Johnson azt mondja Salvatore Leonenak, hogy a fiával, Joeyval dolgozott Libertyben. A Saint Mark's Bistro küldetésben Carl Johnson visszatér a bűn városába, hogy rajtaüssön a Marco's Bistrón. Red Light District - GTA San Andreas.jpg|Portland, Liberty City - The introduction. File:SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson inside a Taxi in Saint Mark's, heading to Marco's Bistro, during the mission Saint Mark's Bistro. LibertyCity-GTASA5.jpg LibertyCity-GTASA4.jpg LibertyCity-GTASA3.jpg LibertyCity-GTASA2.jpg LibertyCity-GTASA.jpg File:LibertyCity-GTASA-MapEditor.jpg|Map Editor view Térképek LibertyCity-GTAIII-map.jpg|Liberty City a GTA III-ban LibertyCity-GTA3-map.png|A város térképe, GTA III. GTA A Liberty City Map.png|A város térképe, GTA Advance. Gta3 artwork 01.jpg|A város béta térképe, GTA III. LibertyCity-GTAIII-sketch-map.jpg|Sketch map of Liberty City in GTA III. GTA LCS map.png|A város térképe, Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto Advance - The Boroughs.png|Grand Theft Auto Advance: The Boroughs GTAAdvance-Map.png|A város térképe, GTA Advance. Érdekességek *Eredetileg egyik Liberty Cityben játszódó játékban sem lehetne repülni, sem úszni. Claude meglovasíthat egy szárnyak nélküli Dodót, Toni pedig egy helikoptert - ám csak trükközéssel néhány küldetésben. *A Grand Theft Auto III-ban nincsenek motorkerékpárok. A játékbeli magyarázat, hogy 1999 és 2001 kitiltották őket Liberty Cityből, hogy több hely maradjon az autóknak. Valójában azonban arról volt szól, hogy túl bonyolult volt őket programozni és nem volt rá elég idő. *Liberty Cityt a többi játékban is gyakran megemlítik. Például a GTA Vice City Storiesban ha Victor Vance ellop egy autót, egy járókelő gyakran azt kiáltja: "Mi ez, Liberty City?" (Utalás a sok bűnözésre LC-ben). A GTA San Andreasban Denise Robinson, Carl Johnson egyik barátnője azt mondja Carlnak: "Vigyél el Liberty Citybe". *Liberty City a 3D Univerzum szinte összes játékában megjelenik. *A kiadási dátumok szerint Liberty City az első helyszín a 3D Univerzumban, kronológiai sorrendben viszont az utolsó. Lásd még *Liberty City *Liberty City (2D Univerzum) *Liberty City (HD Univerzum) de:Liberty City (III, A & LCS) en:Liberty City (3D Universe) es:Liberty City (III) fi:Liberty City, GTA III Era fr:Liberty City (univers 3D) it:Liberty City (universo 3D) nl:Liberty City in GTA III era pl:Liberty City (uniwersum 3D) pt:Liberty City (3D) ru:Либерти-Сити вселенной 3D tr:Liberty City Kategória:Városok Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kiegészítésre/javításra szorulnak Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kevés képet tartalmaznak